gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Casa Baratheon (Guia Completo para Westeros)
"Casa Baratheon" faz parte do Guia Completo para Westeros, uma série de animações especiais inclusas no Blu-ray da 1ª Temporada de Game of Thrones. É narrado por Mark Addy como Rei Robert Baratheon. Sinopse Robert Baratheon narra as vitórias que levaram a Casa Baratheon a se consolidar como uma das maiores casas em Westeros. Narração Robert Baratheon: "Nossa é a Fúria". Esse é o lema do veado negro dos Baratheon; um grito de guerra que ecoou pela terra em rebelião quando eu, Robert Baratheon, o Primeiro de Seu Nome, tomei o Trono de Ferro do Rei Louco, Aerys Targaryen, acabando com uma dinastia de quase três séculos. A Casa Baratheon nasceu na Guerra da Conquista, quando Aegon, o Dragão, invadiu Westeros. Aegon enviou seu comandante, Orys Baratheon, para tomar Ponta Tempestade. Argilac, o Arrogante, o último dos Reis da Tempestade, estupidamente deixou a segurança de sua fortaleza e enfrentou o senhor da guerra Baratheon em campo de batalha. Argilac foi tranquilamente derrotado, e Orys tomou suas terras, seus títulos e sua filha. Dizia-se que Orys era um meio-irmão de Aegon Targaryen. Se isso for verdade, um pouco do "sangue do dragão" misturou-se com esse do veado naqueles dias. A sede da Casa Baratheon é Ponta Tempestade, uma fortaleza lendária erguida na Era dos Heróis. Ela é voltada para a Baía dos Naufrágios, onde, de acordo com as lendas, Durran, o primeiro Rei da Tempestade, construiu a fortaleza com a ajuda de Bran, o Construtor, da Casa Stark, firmando uma conexão secular entre as Terras da Tempestade e o Norte. Depois da conquista de Aegon sobre os Sete Reinos, os Baratheons permaneceram leais o bastante para a coroa enquanto os reis Targaryens entravam e saíam. Mas a lealdade tem seus limites. Quando Rhaegar Targaryen, o filho e herdeiro vil de Aerys, sequestrou Lyanna Stark, minha prometida e minha amada, era hora de agir. Erguemos nossos estandartes: Baratheon, Stark, Jon Arryn e os Tully, unidos em rebelião contra Rhaegar e seu pai, o Rei Louco. Fomos vitoriosos e tomamos o Trono de Ferro. Aquele pouco sangue de dragão em minhas veias me serviu bem, já que me fez um parente distante da dinastia Targaryen através do meu ancestral, Orys. A prova disso é que eu o tomei. Eu sento no Trono de Ferro. Eu governo os Sete Reinos da Fortaleza Vermelha. Aparições Personagens * Rei Robert Baratheon * Rei Aerys II Targaryen, o "Rei Louco" (mencionado) * Rei Aegon I Targaryen, o "Conquistador" * Lorde Orys Baratheon * Rei Argilac Durrandon, o "Arrogante" (mencionado) * Princesa Argalia Baratheon (não mencionada pelo nome) * Rei Durran, "Desgosto-Divino" * Rei Brandon Stark, o "Construtor" * Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen * Lyanna Stark * Lorde Jon Arryn (mencionado) Casas Nobres * Casa Baratheon * Casa Targaryen * Casa Durrandon * Casa Stark * Casa Arryn * Casa Tully Lugares * Terras da Coroa ** Porto Real *** Fortaleza Vermelha *Terras da Tempestade ** Ponta Tempestade ** Baía dos Naufrágios ** Tarth * O Norte ** Winterfell (mencionada) Eventos * Guerra da Conquista ** Última Tempestade * Rebelião de Robert ** Sequestro de Lyanna Stark en:House Baratheon (Complete Guide to Westeros)